I didn't want that life
by Kiku2
Summary: D/G! Lucius wants draco to become a death eater. Draco refuses. Lucius disowns him. then draco goes and drinks himself silly. that's where Ginny finds him... I reuploaded this because my comp. was screwing up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do you really believe that I would be writing this if I owned Harry Potter?!?  
  
A/N: this is my first D/G so play nice!  
  
I didn't want that life.  
  
Virginia Weasley, now 21 and quite the looker, walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Sitting down at the bar she was greeted with a warm smile from the bartender, Tom.  
  
"Hiya Gin! How's work?"  
  
" Tiring." She mumbled. " How 'bout you?"  
  
" Oh life's been good enough. Not much trouble. 'Cept for the man in the corner, came in this morn. Been drinking himself silly ever since." After handing her a butterbeer, Tom pointed across the bar room. In the far corner a figure sat hunched over the table. Dark robes bunched around him. But what really got Ginny's attention was his striking blond hair!  
  
"Great Merlin! I know him!"  
  
" Really?" Tom seemed intrigued by this fact.  
  
" Yes! I do!"  
  
" Then would you mind getting him out of here? He's beginning to worry me. Please Gin, get rid of him for me?"  
  
" Sure. Just don't tell Ron that I did this." Dropping three sickles on the bar she made her way to the back of the musty room. Sitting down in the seat across from the young man she smiled. "Hullo Draco."  
  
Raising his sliver eyes to meet her cinnamon ones, his speech slurred he said, " Go away Weasel." before dropping his head back to the table.  
  
"Draco?" She touched his shoulder lightly. No response. " Draco?!" Ginny shook him this time, but it was all in vain. He was out cold.  
  
Brushing his blond hair away from his face she asked in a rather soft tone, " What on earth am I going to do with you now, Draco?" Glancing around the bar she sighed, " I can't leave you her that's for sure. I guess I'll have to take you to my apartment. Gawd! I hope Ron doesn't show up for a surprise visit!" Hoisting the dead weight from the chair. Ginny threw his arm around her shoulder and wrapped hers around his waist. She found that it was fairly easy to maneuver him from the bar. " It should be! I've pulled my brothers out of countless bars!"  
  
Getting him through Daigon Alley went just as smoothly. No on seemed surprised to find Ginny Weasley hauling a drunken man down the street. Ok, if no one is looking at me then I've been doing this way to often. she thought.  
  
The stairs were a completely different story, however. After tugging and pulling for thirty minutes, it dawned on her! " Bloody hell! What am I doing?! I' a witch for god's sake!" Propping Draco against the wall she pulled her wand out of the folds of a royal blue robe. Pointing it directly at him. Virginia said, " Wingardium Leviosa!" Immediately he rose from the floor, moving him slowly she laid him on his backing mid air. Following him slowly they moved up the stairs.  
  
After opening the door, Ginny moved him back to the guest bedroom. Turning down the sheets she set him gently onto the soft bed. Quickly she slipped off his shoes. Then began to pull him out of his heavy robes. All in all it took her the better part of twenty minutes, but eventually she had him down to his black silk boxers.  
  
Covering him with the thick blankets and closing the blinds. Gin flipped the lights off and closed the door softly, leaving it slightly ajar.  
  
Pouring herself a glass of red wine, Ginny let her tired body sink into the welcoming couch. The fire blazed in front of her and a muggle radio played classical music softly in the background. A black animal with silver eyes sat at her side. The funny creature resembled a cat, but it was in fact a kneazle. Absently stroking the creature she asked, " What on earth do I do now? Draco Malfroy is asleep in my guestroom! Sabriel, do you know what Ron will do to me if he finds out? He'll kill me that's what! Really what was I thinking?!"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Exactly! I wasn't thinking!" Ginny said with conviction. "I felt sorry for him. Imagine! Me feeling sorry for him! But Sab, you should have seen him. Poor guy, he looked pitiful. Wonder what happened?" Looking at the kitten on her lap she couldn't help but laugh. Sabriel cocked her head to the side in question. "I think we need to make some more friends. Preferable before I go crazy talking to myself. Maybe Draco will be our new friend." Her angelic laugh echoed softly through the room. " Yes, I know. Impossible. But hey, a girl can dream can't she?"  
  
That night Ginny fell asleep on the couch. But Sabriel struck out to see the strange man her mistress had rambled on about for the entire evening. Pushing the door open slightly. She slipped into the dark room. Padding toward the end of the bed. Crouching down, and with great precision pounced. Her black figure moved swiftly up the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping man. Her silver eyes appraised this new comer. I like this man. Sabriel thought. I like him much more than the others that I have seen the mistress with. Yes, he will make a good master. She curled against his side and drifted into sleep.  
  
WELL?! Yeah, yeah. I know the kneazle thing has been done to death but I felt like being predictable. Please review. KIKU  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Draco tells Ginny about defieing his father by telling him that he will not become a Death Eater. 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfroy! He's mine! All mine! * lawyers smile and start waving papers * No! I don't own anything! I sorry!  
  
A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I happy that you liked it! I got a couple reviews saying that Ginny and Draco should have gotten into a fight, but I wrote that chapter in math so all I was thinking about was sleep. Ok I said that in this chapter you would find out what happened between Draco and Lucius.  
  
The early morning sunlight warmed Ginny's body. Enjoying the feel of waking slowly, she sighed, stretching lazily. "Ummm. I love Saturday's! I don't need to open the shop till noon!" Swinging her slim body around into sitting position. Feet hovering above what she knew was a freezing floor. "One.Two.Three!" She hit the floor and was off running to the bathroom. I sooo need to come up with a charm for this stupid floor! Ginny thought hopping from foot to foot as she brushed her teeth.  
  
After taking a quick shower, Gin changed into loose, soft gray pants, a pale blue shirt that was two sizes too big, and a pair of her thickest wool socks. Her shoulder length hair pulled into a messy poney tail, pieces falling loose here and there. The overall effect was one of a girl ready for a lazy Saturday morning.  
  
Just as she began to make a rather large breakfast, someone came stumbling into the room groaning. Spinning around quickly Ginny saw Draco leaning against the kitchen wall, head in hands, looking rather pitiful. "I figured that you would show your face sooner or later." Leading him over to the table she sat him down and handed him a vile of swirling orange liquid. "Drink this. It'll get rid of that nasty headache you've got."  
  
Giving her a look that would have seemed wary, that is if he hadn't been in his current state, he downed the liquid. It didn't taste bitter like so many of the others that he had taken after drinking too much. This was sweet, a flavor that couldn't quite be placed.  
  
Ginny turned her attention back to the breakfast that had been cooking. "I hoped that you slept well."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am. Or at least you did last night when you were drunk." A plate piled high with eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage was set in front of him.  
  
Getting a good look at the woman's face as she sat down in front of him. Who. "Oh dear God! Weasley! Did I. did we."  
  
"Heavens! NO! Of course not! You were drunk off your rocker and passed out at the Leaky Cauldron. I was kind enough to give you a place to sleep." Beginning to eat her breakfast, she stopped. "Orange juice?" she asked rather politely. Not being able to answer Ginny took it as a yes. Pouring two tall glasses, she handed one to Draco. Just then Sabriel came bounding into the room. She looked up to Ginny expectantly. "Food is by the fridge, Sabby." Instantly the kitten ran to her food bowl.  
  
"Why?" he asked blankly, still holding the glass of juice in his hand.  
  
"You need something to wash your eggs down with, don't you?"  
  
"No.yes. I mean why did you help me?"  
  
" I couldn't very well have left you in the bar now could I?"  
  
"But. after everything I did."  
  
"Yes I suppose you were an asshole. But that was a long time ago."  
  
With every word that came out of her mouth he wasn't sure if he should be insulted or grateful. She's changed, he thought. A few years ago she was just another Gryffindor, but now she was something more. Something.something.beautiful. Her soft voice snapped him back to earth.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?!" trying to make his voice as hard as possible, but feeling as though he had failed miserably when she didn't even flinch.  
  
"What happened? You know, to make you drink so?"  
  
Sighing he mumbled, "My father." Then began to shovel food into his mouth, as if he had suddenly realized he was hungry.  
  
"What'd he do?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Gawd! Draco! You are as irritable as ever! Now just tell me!"  
  
"My father wants me to become a Death Eater." Draco looked a though he were ashamed of something that he should not be.  
  
"That's not new." Ginny put her fork down ready to listen. "I thought that was what you've always wanted."  
  
"Not now. Voldermort is dead. My father refuses to let go." His steel eyes softened. "I told him that I wouldn't practice the dark arts. In short I let him down, and he kicked me out."  
  
"All because you have a heart." Ginny mumbled to herself.  
  
"I guess."  
  
There was a silence. The air hung still for only a moment before Draco pushed away from the table, standing up. "I should be leaving. You have a life to get back to." He turned away and headed back to the room to gather his things.  
  
"Draco! Wait!"  
  
"What?" He turned toward her. She looked rather nervous. Cheeks aflame. Her hands were wringing together unconsciously.  
  
"You don't have anywhere to go do you?"  
  
"No. I don't. If you're going to make fun."  
  
"No!" Her sharp voice cut right through his sentence. "I was going to say that you could stay with me. I have an extra room. Besides it gets lonely living here alone."  
  
"I don't understand you Weasley."  
  
"Ginny." She corrected.  
  
"Ginny." He said slowly as if he was testing the name, not sure as to whether or not he liked it. "You don't know me. And what you do know is nothing close to good. Yet you're showing me kindness like not even my own parents did. Why are you doing this? As you said I was an asshole. I never showed you anything that even resembled compassion. How can you offer your home to me after everything that I have done."  
  
"Cause I'm crazy. My brothers will kill me when they find out. But I know you not all bad otherwise you would have said yes to what you father asked. Like I said it gets lonely. The only person I have to talk to is Sabriel. When you talk to a cat constantly you begin to question your sanity. So what do you say? Do you want the room?"  
  
"Are you sure you know what your asking?"  
  
"Save that question for when I ask you to sleep with me." Gin stated only half joking. "And yeah I know what I'm saying." She added when he began to blush as if he had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Alright I'll take you up on the offer."  
  
"Yay! Sabby we got ourselves a roommate!"  
  
"Meow!" The small creature rubbed against Draco's ankles, as if welcoming.  
  
"Thank you, Wea. Ginny." He corrected.  
  
"No prob. Now you need to go get your stuff."  
  
"Yeah ok. Where did you put my wand?"  
  
"It's on the dresser."  
  
"Alright." Draco turned to retrieve his wand. Once it was securely in hand he apparated to Lucius' house to retrieve his belongings.  
  
A/N What you think? Right now I'm trying to establish the base for the rest of the story. Tell me what you think. Please I'm shooting for 10 reviews. So R&R people! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Do you think that something has changed in what a few weeks? Oh you do. WELL YOU'RE WRONG! I still own nothing. * Runs out of room crying.*  
  
Authors Note: I know. I haven't updated in like a week maybe two. But I had finals. Then I had 2 giant projects due in Spanish. Then I had surgery. So I've been pretty busy. Just don't yell at me. I really am sorry. And Draco will be ooc when around Ginny  
  
I didn't want that life.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco's back was to the door of his room. He slung things into his trunk wildly, wanting nothing more than to get out of this house.  
  
A voice colder than his own rang out. "Well boy, I see you have changed your mind."  
  
Draco froze for but a second then resumed packing. " No, Lucius. I haven't."  
  
"Really? And where do you plan to live?"  
  
" I have a place. Wouldn't want you to worry." Draco watched as his father entered the room.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"I wouldn't sink to your level, Father."  
  
" Who would take pity on you? If you leave you will become an enemy to all Death Eaters. No one wants that in their home." Lucius sneered.  
  
"Not all fear you, Lucius." God how I wish I were one of them. He added silently.  
  
"Remember your place boy!"  
  
Snapping the trunk closed he turned towards his father. "How could I ever forget?" Without blinking Draco apparated back to the flat, his trunk landing with a loud thud.  
  
Ginny lifted her head off the couch, "Your back soon."  
  
"I pack quickly." Draco's voice was sharp and cold, but it didn't seem to bother Ginny in the slightest.  
  
Jumping off the couch she smiled. "I'll help you unpack."  
  
Not responding to her Draco hauled the heavy trunk to his new room. "Come on Sab." Virginia called following Draco.  
  
Setting the heavy burden on the bed he flipped the lid open. Everything looked jumbled and wrinkled. "You really do pack quickly." Ginny laughed as she sat down next to the trunk and one of the now wrinkled black robes. Pointing her wand at it she said, "Grinza Liberare!" (umm I think it means wrinkle release in Italian) The fabric instantly became smooth. "Much better. Now. Lontono!" (think this means away) Flying across the room the robe hung itself neatly inside the closet.  
  
"I've never heard those spells." Draco commented absently.  
  
"My mom taught them to me when I was real little. I used to help her when my brothers were at school." Ginny picked up several more robes, and repeated the spells. Draco watched in silence. Ginny sat with her legs folded beneath her. She continued to perform the spells on the other clothes in the trunk. Her hands stopped when she came across one of his many pairs of silk boxers but then continued quickly, not even trying to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks. Defiantly an angel, his mind told him. She's only become more beautiful since the last time I saw her. Draco felt his heart rise within him, but he reminded himself of what his father had told him. ' You will become the enemy of all Death Eaters.' I can't put her in that kind of danger. Looking down at his angel he realized that she was no longer putting things away, but looking up at him with those soulful chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Come now, Draco. You have to help at least a little bit." Virginia pulled out a stack of books. "Where do you want these?"  
  
"Ummm.aaaaa..shelf." Don't look into those eyes , Draco. You'll lose yourself. Not that that would be a completely bad thing, but..Before his mind could torment him any further he grabbed a stack of books and followed Ginny to the bookshelf.  
  
For the next forty-five minutes they continued to unpack.  
  
"Perfect." Ginny looked to Draco for approval.  
  
"Thank you." Was all he whispered.  
  
Sabriel sat near the end of the bed playing with her ball of string. Her silver eyes glinted mischievously. Unwinding the ball she placed one end in her mouth and took off running. Wrapping the yarn around both Draco's and Ginny's legs.  
  
"Sabriel! What are you .OUCH!" Their bodies were jolted together as the string wound tighter.  
  
Draco looked down at the kneazle that was running around them. "What in bloody hell is she doing?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Ginny tried to untangle her feet. Her body swayed and she instantly latched her arms around Draco's strong neck not wanting to fall. In return his arms snaked around her waist pulling them flush against each other.  
  
"Where did I put my wand?" Chocolate eyes frantically scanned the room settling on a spot jus over Draco's left shoulder. "The bookshelf."  
  
"Do you think you can reach it?"  
  
"Maybe." Ginny bit her lip nervously reaching for the wand. Slim fingers brushed the edge of the shelf. "Just a little more." Ginny pressed herself, if possible, further against Draco. The feel of her soft breast against his hard chest made the heat rise within him again. Suddenly his knees began to buckle. "Oh shit." They began to fall backwards. Putting Ginny in the perfect position to grab her wand. Which she instantly did. "Pillamas!"  
  
Draco prepared to hit the hard floor, but instead his body landed on what seemed to be a pile of. pillows? Opening his eyes he looked down at Gin, her face buried against his shoulder. Warm breath sending shivers down his spine. "Are you alright angel?" Oh Merlin! Did I just say that?!  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. What about you?"  
  
"Better than you can imagine." A smile played across his handsome features. " What was Sabriel trying to do?"  
  
"Get attention?" Ginny guessed weakly still holding herself tight against Draco. Her grip slowly eased much to Draco's disappointment. Lifting her head their eyes met for a split second before Ginny looked away. "Sorry." She said pale face stained crimson. Glancing down at their tangled legs, "Untangle." The yarn unwrapped itself and wound back into a neat ball.  
  
Draco raised one of his slim blond eyebrows. "Untangle?"  
  
Ginny smiled rolling off of him. "No one ever said that a spell hap to be complicated."  
  
"I suppose not." Standing up he offered her his hand. Virginia accepted it without thought. She was amazed at how easily he pulled her to her feet. Looking at the clock that had been hung on the wall Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
"It's 11:30!" I have to get to work!" She whirled on the pillows. "Regresar para que donde usted venir!" With a pop the pillows disappeared. "No one ever said that a spell had to be easy either."  
  
"You work on Saturday's?" Draco asked incredulously as he followed her across the hall and into her room.  
  
"Well I own a potions and charms shop. It's only open from noon till 5 on Saturday's." She informed him as she rummaged through her closet tossing a pair of jeans, a black sweater, and a dark forest green robe onto the bed. "Turn around." Ginny instructed. Quickly she changed her clothes. Walking to the dresser she picked up a brush. "You can turn back around now if you wish."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
"Your shop."  
  
"Oh it's actually on the first floor of this building." Pulling down her hair she ran a brush through it. Ginny grabbed a pair of keys and turned to face him. "Do I look alright?"  
  
"Yeah fine." More than fine. She looks blood gorgeous.  
  
"Ok. Good. You want to come see the store?"  
  
"Don't have anything better to do." Draco said pretending as though he didn't care.  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
A/N: I had to end it there. Please review. Tell me where you think it should go. I relly need help. Till next time!  
  
Kiku  
  
Chapter 4: The shop gets an unexpected visitor. 


End file.
